


i could bring you to your knees

by lgbtxdiaz



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Sorry!, i'm not exactly sure where this is going yet but we'll see, the chapters are probably gonna really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtxdiaz/pseuds/lgbtxdiaz
Summary: glimpses into the lives of carol danvers and maria rambeauorcarol lands on earth, has no idea wtf is going on but remembers with the help of mariaorcarolmaria through the years - 1995/when they first met/their relationship progressing/1989 aka carol's "death"/effects of said "death"/1995 (again)/whatever the hell between then and endgame when carol comes to visit/endgamei suck at summaries, sorry!





	i could bring you to your knees

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update this fregularly but i have exams soon so i'm not sure how this will go, sorry!  
> also, the title is from the song lady like by ingrid andress

Vers, formerly known as Captain Carol Danvers, stood before Maria with a look of vague recognition on her face.  
She could feel something more, but couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly although the wave of relief that came over her when she laid eyes on the unknown beauty confirmed all that she needed to know. 

“C-Carol?” Maria, someone who was usually so well composed - who’d risked her life to fight for her country, stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Nor was she able to believe her eyes. 

She’d lost her mind, become delusional. That was the only reasonable explanation. 

The woman who she had thought to have been dead for six years was standing before her, an unreadable expression on her face. 

The woman she loved, correction, loves, could be nothing more than her mind playing a cruel trick on her. This was the woman of her dreams, literally. She was the one person who she could never forget.

She was the only person who was always there for her, until she wasn’t that is. 

“Is it really you?” It felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

“Yeah, well, I mean, as far as I know.” 

Any resemblance of the sane person Maria once was instantly disappeared as she rushed towards Carol with determination in her eyes and embraced her, with no intent of ever letting her go again.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know of any typos, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
